


To care for

by Raelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelly/pseuds/Raelly
Summary: Angela wasn’t sure how they ended up like this, with her perched on her desk, the pile of paperwork and datapads that she’d been trying to dig herself out from under swept onto the floor by accident, while Jesse was doing a good job of kissing her too senseless to care about the mess.





	To care for

Angela wasn’t sure how they ended up like this, with her perched on her desk, the pile of paperwork and datapads that she’d been trying to dig herself out from under swept onto the floor by accident, while Jesse was doing a damn good job of kissing her too senseless to care about the mess.

“Jesse…” she groaned against his lips, her mind trying to put together an argument on why they should stop even as her fingers tightened their grip on his shirt to keep him close.

“Yes, darlin’?” he hummed in reply as he took the opportunity to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw. 

That rational part of her brain coiled in annoyance at how smug he sounded. Jerk knew exactly what he was doing to her. But then his calloused hand swept under her medic shirt to caress the small of her back, his fingertips tracing the length of her spine while his other hand stroked her thigh. Sucking in a breath, Angela arched her back and let out a low whine, the thread of annoyance promptly forgotten. The scruff of his beard tickled her flushed skin as he paused to nuzzle a spot below her ear before continuing to lavish kisses along her neck.

“Use your words, Angie,” he chuckled before nipping at her pulse, his hand on her thigh flexing and kneading. Angela bit back another moan and threaded a hand through his brown hair, tugging not-too-gently in response to his teasing.

“We should- mein gott,” she gasped as he took that moment to suck at that sensitive spot at the curve of her neck. A satisfied, low laughter rumbled from Jesse’s chest as he soothed the spot with a swipe of his tongue before worrying it again with his teeth.

It was the coffee’s fault, she abruptly decided. If he hadn’t sauntered into her office with the large coffee cup from her favourite coffee shop, and a bag of croissants from the bakery, she would have stayed focused on her work. She’d have reminded him that while he might be off-duty, she wasn’t, and they were at the base. In public. At work. And that she was busy with things. 

Important, lifesaving things.

A shudder raced through her as he hiked her leg higher up on his hip and closed what little space was still left between them, the intimate press of his body against hers sending her heartbeat soaring as she coaxed his head back up to kiss her again. He happily obliged, a faint moan falling from his lips as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

For all their combat training, they were both too caught up in the moment to react in time to the hiss of the office door opening.

“-my whole support staff is already filing complaints about too mu—mierda!“

Angela and Jesse froze as a deafening silence filled the office space. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her. Oh god, this couldn’t be happening.

Jesse cleared his throat before turning his head to the side. “Hi boss. Commander, captain.”

Reluctantly, Angela peered past his shoulder to where Morrison, Ana and Reyes were standing. She’d never seen the Strike Commander look like a deer caught in headlights, and if she hadn’t been frozen in mortification herself, the uncharacteristic expression would probably have had her in a fit of laughter. Beside him, Reyes was looking back and forth between them as if he was trying to puzzle together how precisely this whole situation came to be.

“Perhaps we should come back later, dr. Ziegler, when you’re off your break,” Ana spoke up as she grabbed her two companions by the scruff of their shirts and tugged them along with her back out the door. The amused twinkle in her eye told Angela that she and Jesse would never hear the end of this.

The fact that she could hear Reyes burst out in howling laughter just as the door closed did nothing to lessen that feeling.

“Oh my god,” she groaned as she hid her face in the collar of Jesse’s shirt. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment as the realisation of the situation finally sunk in.

“Well that was…”

“Is this what it feels like to have your parents walk in on you?” she suddenly blurted out.

Her ridiculous question made Jesse finally crack and she clung to him as his shoulders shook with laughter. “I can only imagine so, darlin’,” he managed to say as he let his head fall to rest on her shoulder.

Angela started giggling herself, the previous needy mood replaced by the comfortable companionship she’d first come to treasure with Jesse. He wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug, and for a moment she just enjoyed having him close. As their laughter subsided, she nudged him to move so she could cup his face, scratching her fingers through his beard as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Maybe you should make yourself scarce before they come back,” she hummed.

Jesse gave the same pout and puppy eyes that’d first convinced her to accept his caffeine based bribe to take a break. “Awe, you kickin’ me out now, doc?”

With a snort she leaned back to regard him with a small grin. “If you’re good and leave now, I’ll come find you when I’m done with the most urgent reports. The rest can wait for tomorrow.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe I should fake an injury, stay a while…”

She gave him a light whack on the shoulder, earning her another easy laugh from him at the sight of her affronted expression at the suggestion. “Alright, alright, I’ll leave. Just don’t overwork yourself, Angie.”

He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, then gathered his hat from where he’d discarded it on the desk.

“And I’m serious, if you’re here for too long then I’ll carry you back to your room, hogtied if I so have to. You need to sleep too.”

Angela rolled her eyes, but with a glance at the clock reading 18:55, she couldn’t reasonably argue with his threat when she’d been there since seven that morning. “Fine, I’ll be done by nine, promise.”

“You better be.”

“And Jesse?”

He paused by the door, looking back over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Thank you, for the coffee and food. It was very sweet of you.”

He gave her a wide grin and a wink as he tipped the brim of his hat. “You’re welcome, angel. You’re so busy looking after others, least I can do is keep an eye on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick thing, I just had to get out of my system. I haven't written in ages and didn't mull much over this one, english is my secondary language so I apologise for any mistakes. You're welcome to point them out!


End file.
